pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Heavy Metal Mater
Heavy Metal Mater is the seventh episode in the Cars Toons series. Plot At Flo's V8 Cafe, the cars are enjoying karaoke night (Guido is singing) and Lightning McQueen suggests that Mater sing. Mater replies that he doesn't want to steal the show, and then he tells Lightning about how he used to be a rock star. The story starts with Mater singing in a garage band called Mater and the Gas Caps. They perform at the Top Down Truck Stop and Mia and Tia ask them if they had a record. Realizing they do not have a record made, the band heads over to a recording studio to make one. Everything goes well in the studio until the drummer is annoyed by a fly and tries to swat it by pounding on his drums heavier. The rest of the band has no choice but to play faster too, and Mater starts singing louder until the music gains a heavy metal sound. A music agent named Dex likes their music and promises to make them famous if they acquire a new name. Mater thinks about this for a while, but before he could answer a heavyweight arrives and the delivery pitty asks "Where do you want this Heavy Metal Mater?" The band subsequently changes their name to Heavy Metal Mater and they acquire a new Gothic rock look. They quickly become famous and win the world over with the hit song "Dad Gum," and all their concerts end with a giant Heavy Metal Mater balloon being released from behind the stage. Meanwhile, Lightning becomes skeptical of this story when Mater says he was part of the band too. He finishes telling his story by introducing Lightning into the band, playing keyboard and singing with Mater. The short ends when Lightning suddenly notices the Heavy Metal Mater balloon rising above Flo's V8 Cafe, much to his shock. Characters *Mater *Lightning McQueen *Eddie *Rocky *Drummer Pitty *Dex *Rodney *Luigi *Guido *Fillmore *Flo *Sarge *Ramone *Mia and Tia *Vroomaroundus Bugus Gallery HeavyMetalMater.jpg|Mater and the Gas-Caps Heavymetalmater.jpg|Mater, at a Heavy Metal Mater concert Image:Topdowntruckstopmiatia.jpg|Mia and Tia as waitresses at the Top Down Truck Stop Image:Heavymetalmaterfansmiatia.jpg|Heavy Metal Mater fans Mia & Tia Image:Heavymetalmcqueen.jpg|Heavy Metal Lightning McQueen Image:Heavymetalmaterwings.jpg|Heavy Metal Mater with wings Miscellaneous Characters *These are minor characters that do not have their own pages. Image:Materrocky.jpg|Rocky Image:Matereddie.jpg|Eddie Image:Drummerpitty.jpg|Drummer Pitty Image:Dex.jpg|Dex Image:Heavymetalrocky.jpg|Rocky Image:Heavymetaleddie.jpg|Eddie Image:Heavymetaldrummerpitty.jpg|Drummer Pitty Image:278287_259892054027065_100000188161532_1252477_5066254_o.jpg|C-Tunes Pitties Image:278287_259892060693731_100000188161532_1252479_2786970_o.jpg|Metal Mover Pitty Heavy Metal Mater Diecast $(KGrHqJHJBoE8+zKh0MuBP(6bbclFw~~60_35.JPG|Heavy Metal Lightning McQueen t678yuh.jpg|Music Video Mater 6185QURDI7L._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Eddie & Rocky 612fgcjivrL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Rodney the Rocker 612JKAZ692L._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Dex Trivia *When Guido is singing karaoke at Flo's V8 Cafe, seen at the left of Guido is a rod with red, yellow and green lights that was originally from Unidentified Flying Mater. *To the left of the garage used by "Mater and the Gascaps", the pool from Mater the Greater can be seen. *The Top Down Truckstop, where "Mater and the Gascaps" played, was originally seen in the movie Cars when Mack starts to get tired and wants to rest. *The statue of Stanley makes a cameo in Heavy Metal Mater at the end of a corridor when Dex hears the new sound of "Mater and the Gascaps". *The final concert of the short takes place at the Motor Speedway of the South, the stadium where the first race of the movie Cars takes place. This is the second time it made an appearance in a Cars Toon episode, the first time being Mater The Greater. *Dex is supposed to represent Tex Dinoco. *The idea of Mia and Tia being waitresses at the Top Down Truckstop comes from a deleted scene from Cars, which can be seen on the Cars DVD. Videos pl:Ciężki kawałek metalu ru:Мэтр металлист Category:Cars Toons Episodes